


i wanna ruin our friendship.

by utaite



Category: Skephalo - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kinda Songfic, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, bad is oblivious, they are in love basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaite/pseuds/utaite
Summary: Skeppy confesses through a song, Bad doesn't quite understand.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 18
Kudos: 280





	i wanna ruin our friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> @spydervi on twt has been like,, dying for someone to write a "jenny" skephalo fanfic. so im taking one for the team and writing it.  
> follow me on twt @ishipskephalo im nearly at 900!!

Skeppy had it all planned out.

He was going to confess to Bad. Today. 

But it wasn't just going to be a "Hey Bad I like you, date me?" 

It was gonna be through a song. The perfect song. Jenny by Studio Killers.

Vurb and Spifey had recommended it to him, knowing that Bad shared the exact feelings as Skeppy.

Skeppy knew Bad had feelings for him, Dream told him. So this should all work out.

Skeppy thought for a minute.

_"What if he doesn't though? What if they are setting me up for rejection and embarrassment?"_

Skeppy sighs, he's sure even if Bad rejected him they'd still be friends. Bad wasn't the type to reject someone then completely ghost them, maybe.

Skeppy's liked Bad since he was like, 12-14 maybe? He'd looked up to Bad as an inspiration, a role model. He admired everything about Bad and his content. Bad was the whole reason Skeppy had started his Youtube channel.

In 2018, Skeppy applied for staff on MunchyMC to troll Bad. He giggles, _"pingspoofing"_.

in 2019 they had gotten closer, at the cost of Skeppy constantly trolling Bad. Like griefing his server and making a whole bunch of memes like "14" , "baldboyhalo" and "japanese symbol for beginner". The thought of the memes sadden him, remembering the time Bad had cried on his Birthday stream because of the constant meme spam. He'd never forgive whoever made his best friend cry.

Now it's 2020, and they were closer than ever. Maybe if Skeppy stopped stalling, even closer than best friends.

━━━━━━♡♥♡━━━━━━

_skeppy:_

_bad_

_bad_

_bad_

_bad_

_bas_

_baf_

_abd_

_bad_

_baldie_

_baldboyhalo_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_hii_

_what do u need o-o_

_skeppy:_

_hi_

_csn u lsitne to this song and tlel me wat u think_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_sure, what song?_

_skeppy:_

_https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ_

_thsi_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_kk_

Skeppy chewed at his nails, playing the song aswell

_"Jenny darling, you're my best friend._

_But there's a few things you don't know of_

_why I borrow your lipstick so often_

_I'm using your shirt as a pillowcase_

_I wanna ruin our friendship,_

_We should be lovers instead_

_I don't know how to say this_

_Cause you're really my dearest friend."_

He continues to let the song play before he hears a ding from his phone

_BadBoyHalo:_

_who's jenny? o_O_

_skeppy:_

_waht_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_the song, jenny. do u like a girl named jenny?_

_and why are you getting me to listen to it?_

_skeppy:_

_becuase it reminds me fo u_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_but my name isn't jenny D:_

Skeppy sighs, Bad could be oblivious sometimes.

_skeppy:_

_ust keep listning idiot_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_ಠ_ಠ_

_"Jenny darling,_

_you're my best friend_

_I've been doing bad things that you don't know about_

_Stealing your stuff_

_Now and then_

_Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me."_

After another few minutes, the song finishes.

_BadBoyHalo:_

_i don't understand >_>_

_my name isn't jenny_

_how does it remind you of me?_

_skeppy:_

_the line_

_"i wanna ruin our friendship"_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_what?? D:_

_skeppy:_

_wat line comed afrer that?_

_BadBoyHalo:_

_hang on, i'm googling the lyrics_

Skeppy sits there in anticipation, his hands start shaking as he waits for Bad to reply.

_BadBoyHalo:_

_"we should be lovers instead" ?_

_skeppy:_

_yeha_

Bad doesn't respond for a while, making Skeppy 10x anxious.

_BadBoyHalo:_

_wait what_

_skeppy:_

_nevermidn_

_i shdouktn havr said anythhing_

_ignorw tat_

Skeppy quickly closes the dms and turns off his phone, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them, burrowing his face into his knees. 

_How embarrassing._

Skeppy wipes away tears as his shaking gradually stops and his heartbeat slows.

He hears a ding from his phone, probably from Bad.

Skeppy picked up his phone, he didn't know if he wanted to open it or not.

He pushes past the voices in his head screaming at him not to and opens it.

_BadBoyHalo:_

_i didn't say no, muffinhead_


End file.
